


Just Add Water

by Wolfie_Kinz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Being An Asshole, Mermaid Patton, Mermaid Roman, Mermaid Virgil, mermaid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Kinz/pseuds/Wolfie_Kinz
Summary: Virgil was never a fan of the water, it gave him too much anxiety. Of course, now he was tied to it, along with his friend Roman and newcomer Patton.





	1. Boat Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited about this one!! This story is based around the tv show “H2O” and YouTube series “Secret Life of a Mermaid” by Teenie989

Virgil watched as his close friend, Roman, finished up rehearsal for the day. Normally, people outside of the cast weren't allowed in the theatre during rehearsal, but Virgil was an exception thanks to Roman. The boy didn't really like the theatre, the thought of performing terrified him, but he was supportive of his friend, so here he was, watching the last few minutes of it.

As soon as the director gave notes and Roman came back from changing out of costume, the theatrical boy came over to the top row of the theatre where Virgil sat, bag in hand.

"Hello, King of Gloom." Roman greeted, bowing a little for his friend, earning a smirk from the other.

"Hey there, Sir Sings A Lot." Virgil replied, getting up from his seat and grabbing his bag off the seat next to him. "Ready to go?" He asked.

As the pair of boys started walking out of the theatre, Roman replied, "actually, instead of heading to the Juicy Bar, how about we go down to the beach?!" Roman's eyes lit up as he asked.

Virgil sighed, gripping his bag tighter. He looked into Roman's pleading eyes, giving him a puppy dog look. "Ugh, fine, yeah, let's go." Virgil groaned, watching as Roman get really excited. 

"Yes! Thanks, Virgil!" Roman bounced around as he walked. Virgil smiled at his friend as the two changed course from the Juicy Bar and down the boardwalk to the beach. 

The pair of friends talked as they walked, the smell of the ocean in the air and the sound of waves, various boats lined the boardwalk as the two walked by.

Suddenly Virgil heard a voice. "Hey! It's a Racoon and his friend!" Virgil turned and saw Damien Bennett sitting in on of a small boat. 

Virgil groaned loudly, "What do you want?" 

"What, can't a friend ask a friend for a favor?" Damien said, smirking slightly as he raised his hands in defense. 

"What kind of favor?" Roman asked, stepping between Virgil and the edge of the dock in sort of a protective manner. 

"My boat won't start, I wanted to see if you can fix it," Damien said, climbing out of the small boat and gesturing to the boat below in the water. "Come on, I only need you to pass the tools." 

Virgil looked to Roman, almost pleading with his eyes to come with him. The other boy nodded, agreeing to come with. "Fine," Virgil said, taking a deep breath before climbing aboard with Roman right behind him. "So what's wrong with it?" Virgil asked.

"Ah, the spark plug is missing. No spark plug, no spark." Damien said. As Virgil and Roman's backs were turned, Damien bent down and untied the rope that held the boat to the dock, pushing the boat into the open water with his foot.

"Hey!" Roman exclaimed as he noticed the boat moving. Virgil yelped as the boat rocked, and he instantly sat down and braced himself against the side of the boat. "What gives, Jack the Fibber!" Roman shouted, taking Virgil's shaky hand to calm him down.

"I was getting tired of this boat, thought it was time to get rid of it." Damien shrugged, still smirking at the two as the boat floated slowly out to sea.

"It's not funny, Damien. Why us?" Virgil said, his voice almost shaking 

"Cause why not?" Damien said, the boy starting to walk away. "Hey, no, come back!" Roman shouted, but Damien continued to walk away.

Roman sighed and sat down in the boat next to Virgil when suddenly someone jumped into the boat. The new person suddenly appearing caused both boys to yell, Roman's scream more of a high pitched yell.

The new arrival in the boat stood above the other two. He was short, a little chubby too, with orange-ish hair and thick glasses covering big brown eyes, freckles dotting his face.

"Is this some sort of rescue? Cause if you haven't noticed, we're kinda floating out to sea." Virgil said, but the new boy just smiled as he held what looked like a spark plug in his hand.

"Wait, did you take that from Damien?" Roman asked, impressed with the boy. 

However, the boy shook his head. "No, I found it by the docks. I watched him throw it to the side as you two got in. I figured I'd help out! Name's Patton by the way!" The boy said, his voice cheerful and bright.

"Well, thanks for the help," Virgil said, letting go of Roman's hand as he was fine now. 

"Oh, it was nothing, kiddos!" Patton said as he plugged the spark plug into the right place. After a few minutes, Patton got the boat running and soon the three of them were motoring around the water.

It felt like hours, but soon an island came into view in the distance, causing Patton to become curious. "What's that?" He asked innocently.

"That? Oh come on, how do you not know what it is." Roman asked him, earning a harsh nudge from Virgil. "Give him a break, Roman. He's new around here." Virgil told him.

"How did you know I was new here?" Patton asked, not surprised at Virgil's comment. The emo shrugged, "It's easy to tell, besides I saw you move in down the hall." Virgil told him.

"Anyway, that's Makko Island. No one really goes there, and everyone says that there's some magic on the island." Roman explained, making wide gestures with his hands.

Patton's face lit up, and he instantly turned the boat head for the island shore. Virgil gripped the side of the boat, "whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" He asked, his anxiety building up.

"Oh come on, aren't you at least a little bit curious about the island? It doesn't look that big, and I really want to check it out." Patton said, keeping the boat heading for the same place.

"Yeah, I'm kinda curious too, Virgil. We won't be there for long, and I'll be there with you." Roman added, taking Virgil's hand for comfort.

Sighing, Virgil nodded. "Ok, fine. Let's go see Makko Island."


	2. Stay or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once at Makko Island, the three boys explore, but Virgil ends up falling down a hole, leading to a strange cave and pool...

As soon as the boat reached the shore, the three boys climbed out and wandered out onto the beach, Virgil staying close to Roman the entire time.

Patton watched the two carefully as the small group ventured into the forest that filled the island. Virgil watched his step the entire way, the fear of misstepping and falling filling his mind. The group made their way into the woods.

It was full of large tropical trees, most of which blocked most of the sun which Virgil appreciated dearly. Roots from the trees and large rocks everywhere. It seemed to be late afternoon, so there was not that much light. The trio started up an uphill terrain, full of steep rocks.

Suddenly, Virgil misstepped, slipping on a rock as he tried to avoid a large hole in the ground, and instead, he slipped right into the hole, unexpecting the tunnel it leads too. He let out a loud screech, which startled the other two boys.

It felt like falling down the rabbit hole, but when he hit the bottom, Virgil groan. His hands hit the ground only to find what felt like a wet rock. "Virgil! Are you ok?" Roman called down.

Looking up, Virgil could see Roman and Patton both looking down the hole he just fell down. "Yeah, I'm fine! My butt hurts though..." Virgil murmured the last part.

"Hold on, we're coming down." Virgil heard Roman say, followed by a bunch of yelling and cheering. Moving out of the way, Virgil watched as both Roman and Patton fell down the hole, crashing on top of each other.

"Well, now we're all stuck down here," Virgil mentioned, "what's the plan now?" He asked.

Roman stood up, dusting himself off and fixing his hair. "Well, no use crying about it now. Let's go explore!" Roman said, placing his hands on his hips.

Jumping up, Patton was full of energy about going to explore, helping Virgil get up off the ground. 

Roman was the first to venture out into the cave. Following behind him were Virgil and Patton, of course, but the surprise that laid at the end of the small tunnel. 

As he entered, Roman stood shocked, prmpting Virgil to run into his back. "Whoa..." Roman had his mouth hanging wide open. Virgil shook his head from the collide and peered around Roman. "what?" He muttered before he saw what Roman saw, his jaw dropping. Patton got past the two and was left staring at what laid before them, eyes wide.

Laying in front of them was a large cave, the walls covered in softly glowing rocks. In the back of the cave was a large pond, the water sawing softly and seemed to look like a pool, rocks forming stairs and then seemed to plunge a few feet, a dark circle on the back wall of it. The cave itself was tall, reaching several stories before a large hole at the top showed a night sky. Wait, a night sky?

"Guys, how long were we walking for?" Virgil asked, gripping the sides of his arms tightly.

"I dunno, it didn't feel that long. Maybe time works differently here?" Patton said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We're not in another dimension, Patton, but you could be right?" Roman said, unsure himself of the true answer.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that we're in the middle of a cave," Virgil said, letting go of himself and grabbing Roman's arm for comfort.

Suddenly, Patton was taking off his shoes and was making his way to the large pool. "Whoa, what are you doing Patton," Roman asked.

"The water moves like it's connected to the ocean outside. I'm just going to look." Patton said, no hesitation or looks of stopping.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Virgil asked, panic in his voice as his grip on Roman's arm tightened.

Turning to face the two other boys, Patton smiled widely. "Don't worry Kiddo! I'm a swimmer! I know what I'm doing." And with that, Patton dived down into the water with a confident splash.

Both Roman and Virgil walked to the side of the pool, getting close enough to watch Patton swim down and away as they sat down. It took several minutes, but eventually, Patton emerged in the water, his wet hair stuck to his face and his glasses had water drops clung to the lenses. "It does lead outside. If we want to get back to the boat we have to swim out," Patton said, treading water easily in on spot.

Upon hearing this, Virgil hugged his knees, his eyes wide. "Hey, it's the only way and I'll be right next to you," Roman told him.

Nodding, Virgil agreed. "Ok, let's do it." Roman smiled, getting up to get in the water, removing his shoes and getting in. The water splashed and hit Virgil, him trying to block it was a failure.

Sighing, Virgil got up and took the rock stairs into the water, once he had sunk in, he grabbed Roman's hand as the two treaded water.

As soon as all three were in the water, the moon drifted over the hole at the top of the cave, lighting the large cave up. Suddenly the water lit up, glowing as the water became more clear. It started to bubble like a hot tub, and the three boys in the water became so confused.

The moon passed and the lit dimmed as the water became still again. "What just happened," Virgil asked, his eyes scanning the area around them.

Roman shook his head, "Doesn't matter, let's get out of here."


End file.
